Rosa naranja
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Mimi está molesta, los razonamientos inesperados de Agumon pueden ser acertados y Taichi necesita tener una conversación con Palmon. [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para GreenIllusions]
1. El porqué

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **GreenIllusions** en el foro ******Proyecto 1-8.******

* * *

 **Rosa naranja**

 _1\. El porqué_

—No creo que ella esté por aquí, Taichi— Agumon sonaba dudoso, así que era difícil saber si era realmente sincero o solo estaba cubriendo a Palmon.

Taichi no podía estar seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras porque, aunque prefería creer que su compañero lo apoyaría siempre a él, entendía que podría sentirse dividido con sus lealtades cuando de sus amigos se trataba. Y Palmon era, sin duda, una de las más destacadas. Especialmente desde que empezaron a llevarse más.

—Los _Gekomons_ dijeron que la vieron venir en esta dirección.

Tal vez no debió confiar en ellos tan fácil, pero Taichi llevaba varias horas dando vueltas por el Mundo Digital y Hikari le había comentado que no podría dejar la puerta abierta para siempre, ya que últimamente había estado más inestable: no disponía de mucho más tiempo para hablar con la compañera de Mimi, convencerla para ayudarle y _luego ir a buscar a Mim_ i.

—Si no quiere que la encontremos entonces no la vamos a encontrar —razonó sabiamente Agumon, señalando con sus garras los alrededores—. Es un bosque.

Taichi rodó los ojos mientras lo miraba.

—Gracias por decir lo obvio, Agumon.

—Palmon ya debe saber que Mimi está enojada contigo y por eso no sale —comentó su compañero, dándole otro de sus razonamientos inesperados.

— _Así es._

Palmon, que siempre luchaba para quedarse callada en momentos así, no pudo evitar que el filo de su voz rasgase la conversación entre ellos. Los hilos del silencio los envolvieron cuando quedaron súbitamente enfrentados en un triángulo en medio del bosque. Antes Taichi no podía distinguirla, pero al verla en movimiento la figura de Palmon resaltaba contra los demás tonos, los verdes y marrones, los rosados y amarillos.

Taichi reprimió una sonrisa en dirección a Agumon. Sospechaba que la mención casual al enojo de Mimi había sido intencional, después de todo. Su amigo podia ser distraído irremediablemente, pero también era muy atento cuando importaba.

—Mimi está enojada contigo, así que _yo también_ estoy enojada contigo —Palmon sentenció. Entornó sus ojos, severa y fría. Taichi se preguntó si había aprendido a _mirar_ por convivir tanto con su compañera. Al igual que Mimi, Palmon siempre había tenido una mirada transparente y clara. Salvo cuando se encontraba molesta por supuesto.

Mimi se había pintado el cabello con los colores de la aurora antes de empezar a salir con Taichi. Lo había dejado crecer luego de su último corte, justo antes de que le anunciaran que volverían a vivir a Japón. Las estrellas habían dejado su pelo hace largo tiempo, pero salpicaban sus ojos desde que ella había empezado su relación con Taichi y Palmon entendía el miedo de su amiga.

Taichi levantó las manos en señal de rendición. No haría preguntas hasta que Palmon dejase de estar tan molesta que podría confundirse con un _avatar_ temporal de su compañera.

Agumon intercedió por él.

—Taichi quiere arreglar las cosas con Mimi. Él lo _siente._

Palmon miró a Agumon largamente y luego miró a Taichi, estudiando su sinceridad de una forma que le recordó a Yamato y su búsqueda constante de dudas en su mirada infantil. Nunca pensó que podría comparar a su amigo con uno de sus digimon, pero la idea no era tan graciosa como él pensaba que sería. No le gustaba ser la causa de esa mirada. Ni en Yamato ni en Palmon.

Finalmente, después de un momento que pareció una eternidad, el gesto de Palmon se suavizó.

En su postura relajada le recordaba a una de las flores más hermosas que su abuela solía consentir. No había practicado _ikebana_ como la madre de Sora pero amaba las flores con pasión y el cuidarlas era su pasatiempo. La flor favorita de su abuela era el girasol. Porque era sencilla y simple, y le recordaba a su abuelo. Era la flor que a Taichi le solía hacer pensar en Sora. Palmon no se parecía a un girasol en ningún aspecto pero Taichi presintió que no apreciaria cualquier mención a una flor que no fuera ella y guardó silencio prudencial.

También se preguntó si había una flor equivalente a Palmon en el Mundo Real. ¿Existiría alguna flor así?

—¿Y por qué pelearon? —Palmon preguntó, sin perder un minuto más. Se veía menos resentida, más tranquila, y sintió que una sonrisa tentativa tiraba de su boca.

Agumon rio entre sus dientes en respuesta.

Taichi, aunque no estaba sorprendido de que no lo supiera, suspiró.

Ciertamente no era raro que los digimon quedasen al margen de los temas que involucraban puramente a los humanos, esos que ellos no sabían poner en palabras fáciles y diálogos abiertos, pero tampoco eran ignorantes por completo a las nociones que los involucraban. Muchas veces estaban a medio camino entre la comprensión y la confusión. Su relación con Mimi no era complicada, pero eso no quería decir que fuese fácil, simple, todo el tiempo.

Fue aterrador para Taichi saber que podía romper un corazón tan puro y amable, tan lleno de alegría. Él ya había sentido la sombra de ese dolor palpitando en su carne y había sido Mimi la que había alejado esos fantasmas. No podía pensar en dejarle cicatrices por las mismas razones. Fallarle se sentía como acto cobarde y él había llevado siempre la insignia del valor por superar sus temores, no por no tenerlos.

No sería diferente, y lo haría por ella. Estaba convencido que podría intentar lo que sea por ella.

—Bueno… Estábamos hablando y comenté algo que no tomó muy bien.

—¿Sobre _qué?_

Taichi miró a Palmon, dudando un poco, y exhaló. Sus palabras sabían a suspiro.

—Su regalo de cumpleaños —confesó al final, rascándose la nuca en la incomodidad que le subía por la médula al sacar el tema—… piensa que no le presto la misma atención que a Sora. Ya sabes, nunca acierto con los regalos.

Ah.

 _Ah._

Palmon pensó que no era tan grave, viniendo de Taichi, el equivocarse en algo semejante. Era hasta esperable, igual que el pensamiento que los días se le confundieran o llegase más tarde de lo previsto a una reunión.

Supuso que tenía que ver menos con los regalos y más con el temor de quedar en lo último de la lista de prioridades. Pero desde la mirada de Mimi, entendía: no era justo vivir a la sombra de un ideal que jamás podrá desmentirse. ¿Lo entendería _Taichi?_

Palmon hizo una pausa que le pareció dramática. Agumon se preguntó si le daba el tiempo para ir a buscar algo de comer, porque no le daba la impresión que esa conversación sucedería en algún momento pronto.

—¿Y quieres arreglar las cosas con ella?

—Arreglaré las cosas con Mimi —prometió, en cambio, Taichi. Quizás debería buscar ayuda en otra parte.

Palmon asintió, sus ojos brillando con algo que él no había esperado. Pero debió haberlo adivinado, como todos en su grupo, ella creía en las promesas hechas por el sol.

—Te ayudaré.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Green! Hablar tanto del Michi me trajo muchas ganas de escribirlo, más aún cuando incluiste a los digimon. Mi idea inicial era escribir un one-shot, pero serán dos capítulos. ¡Espero que te guste!

Mil gracias a _LeCielVAN_ por su ayuda con este capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	2. Rosa naranja

2\. _Rosa_ _naranja_

Enamorarse de Taichi no había sido difícil, en absoluto. Un poco frustrante, en ocasiones. Doloroso en la distancia, sin duda. También le había dejado con la sensación que ella no sabía si lo conocía o no, si podía encontrarse en sus ojos y verse tan brillante como se sentía o un espejismo genuino que él terminaría por olvidar.

Sora le decía que no había visto a Taichi sonriendo tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo, esa sonrisa luminosa de luz de sol que todos ellos adoraban, aunque no se lo dijeran en voz alta. Yamato, de todas las personas, había sido el primero en notar que ellos estaban juntos por esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara (sus palabras, no las de ella). Mimi hasta había logrado que él no la llamase _princesa_ cada vez que quería molestarla y en alguna clase de metamorfosis, esa palabra quedó como una broma privada entre los dos. El superior Jou ocasionalmente los miraba por encima de sus gafas con la exasperación contenta que él siempre tenía con ella.

Mimi se sentía afortunada. Ella no había esperado ser correspondida cuando, tan solo unos meses después de su llegada a Japón, se confesó con Taichi. Sora le había dado un pequeño empujón alegando algo sobre devolver un favor, sonriendo alentadoramente. Mimi no le había mentido nunca a él, ni en sus interminables cadenas de correo, las ocasionales video llamadas o los encuentros puntuales de sus visitas a Japón y, a pesar de todo, Taichi se había sorprendido cuando ella le habló de sus sentimientos.

—Él es despistado —Sora la consoló cuando Mimi le explicó lo incierta que se sentía por el asombro inmenso de Taichi tras su declaración y el silencio que le siguió—. Él es despistado y si tarda más tiempo en responder es porque _quiere_ estar seguro.

—¿Estar seguro?

—Sí. No creo que vaya a responderte con un _tal vez._

Los ojos de Sora brillaban pero no se sentía tan segura como la pelirroja.

Mimi tenía suerte de haberse confesado en San Valentín, la paciencia era obligada por los rituales japoneses aún cuando ella lo odiase y contase los días para el Día Blanco. Parecía un truco para jugar con sentimientos ajenos, todos querían dar una respuesta sincera y no algún _quizá.._. Pero el tiempo no debía estar establecido por otros. Cada uno debería...

Mimi no quería pensar en tradiciones. Lo importantes es que Taichi había tenido tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, Agumon le había dicho que sus chocolates eran deliciosos, que no era sorprendente porque parecía disfrutar toda comida, y Mimi pudo explicarle a Palmon lo que significaba para _ella_ toda la situación.

Le había regalado rosas en respuesta... y con ese pensamiento recordó por qué estaba enojada con él.

—Es un tonto regalo —suspiró, pero la irritación no había disminuido ni tampoco el dolor sordo que había pintado una mueca en su rostro.

Sora tenía razón, desde luego, Taichi _era_ despistado y Mimi, que no se llamaba ni Sora ni Hikari, sabía que podía perderse en uno más de una lista interminable. Para Taichi, eran importantes todos ellos. Ella no era menos, simplemente no era _más_ tampoco.

Se arrojó en la cama, abrazando su almohada para dejar salir un sonido de frustración. No llegaba a ser grito ni suspiro, no era llanto dolido ni un quejido. Era ese sonido intermedio en la gama de turbulencias que todo lo abarcaban en esa paleta de emociones negativas. Si alguien tuviese que describir a Mimi, toda ella era rosa. Incluso su molestia.

Algo golpeó en su ventana. Lo ignoró.

Mimi había insistido, desde que regresaron a Japón y vio el nuevo apartamento, que se quedaría con la habitación con la ventana más grande y con mejor vista. Le gustaba asomarse para ver la ciudad y la gente, todos parecían apurados y grises a veces, pero también había luces y vida. Si Estados Unidos y Japón tenían algo en común era el universo de cemento que se asomaba en su hogar.

El segundo golpe fue más difícil de ignorar. No tenían un balcón tan grande como en su casa en América pero se asomó de todas formas.

Contra el gris de la ciudad, el naranja en Taichi resaltaba. También las flores rosadas y otros colores.

Mimi parpadeó y la sonrisa en su cara tenía el borde de una estrella.

* * *

Palmon y Agumon podrían no tener el mejor estilo, pero a Mimi le robaron una risita al verlos. Palmon tenía un kimono y Agumon una yukata así que la mano de Sora estaba involucrada, pero los peinados y pelucas eran pura elección de los digimon.

Su amiga pelirroja no los dejaría salir con peinados tan aparatosos.

—No iban a aceptar un _no_ como respuesta —Taichi adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió, amplio y divertido—. Querían estar aquí.

—¿Cómo me veo, Mimi? —preguntó Palmon y ella se preguntó quién le había enseñado a usar las pestañas postizas. No era la primera vez que la pregunta se le cruzaba por la mente.

—Te ves muy bonita, Palmon.

—¿Qué hay de mi? —Agumon parecía molesto por la falta de cumplidos.

—Agumon...

—También te ves muy bien. —Mimi le guiñó un ojo.

Agumon le dio su versión de sonrisa y luego le lanzó una mirada a Palmon que ella no podía definir de otro modo que orgullosa. Mimi se preguntó si habían tenido conversación sobre sus trajes, no le sorprendería en absoluto.

—Supongo que... quieres saber porqué vinimos. —Taichi captó su atención fácilmente y Mimi se giró para mirarlo. Se frotaba la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso o apenado o una mezcla de ambos, la opción favorita de ella. Siempre es invaluable ver a Taichi nervioso.

—Espero que no fuera a lanzar cosas a mí ventana —ella no pudo evitar comentar, pero sintió algo menos pesado el corazón. Ella importaba.

—Palmon dijo que eso hacen en las películas —interrumpió Agumon, sin vacilación—... También íbamos a hacer una _serenata_ , pero Palmon pensó que no sería buena idea.

—La última vez que había querido cantar Taichi fue terrible —Palmon miró con algo parecido a la simpatía, discúlpandose sin las palabras.

—Yamato y Mimi son la música —Agumon afirmó casualmente. Tras una mirada a su compañero, agregó:—. Pero Taichi mejoró.

—Mimi tiene una voz hermosa. —Palmon estuvo de acuerdo, luego miró a su amigo digimon con una pregunta en sus ojos—¿Habría sido mejor que la vez que él trató de cantar en el castillo?

Agumon alzó los brazos. —Jou pensó que era una mala idea.

—Sería más una tragedia que una comedia romántica...

Mimi parpadeó varias veces, la escena pintándose tan claramente en su imaginación que la risa brotó sin que pudiera detenerla.

Taichi miró con impotencia a los dos digimon, luciendo totalmente arrepentido de haberlos llevado y quizá un poco irritado con el rumbo de la plática entre ambos. Suspiró, suave y lentamente, pero una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro como el sol en el horizonte al amanecer.  
Debería haber imaginado que los digimon no sabrían comportarse pero él no lo haría de ninguna otra manera, ese momento.

Tenían a sus compañeros con ellos, y Mimi reía. Sospechaba que era un don, porque cuando ella reía todo se sentía mejor.

—¿Por qué vinieron a tirar cosas a mí ventana, entonces?

Taichi simplemente le tendió la mano, una invitación, una disculpa. Lo cierto es, Mimi no dudó.

* * *

De niña, ella sabía, había pecado de caprichosa. Taichi también había sido otro, temerario e irresponsable. Los dos habían llegado al Mundo Digital con los mundos perfectamente cimentados en la infancia pero habían logrado construir mucho más desde ese punto. Mimi se encontró pensando en su versión más pequeña, que bajaba de un bote con forma de cisne y renegaba que Taichi le llamase _princesa_ mientras dejaba que él la ayudase en una imagen reflejada del recuerdo. La risita brotó, suave y pequeña.

—¿Cómo encontraste _este_ bote? —preguntó y se acomodó el cabello.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No eres un mago, creo que en este punto _eres_ mi príncipe —sonrió ella cuando él arrugó la nariz en el título—... Aunque tampoco dices mucho tus secretos. No eres tan transparente como creen que eres.

Los ojos de Taichi se cruzaron con los suyos por un minuto. Su sonrisa no era luminosa, pero era sincera en su nimiedad.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, princesa. Pero todos somos diferentes de las versiones que tienen de nosotros.

Mimi ignoró la calidez de sus manos unidas. Quizá, algún tiempo atrás, le había temblado el aliento más que el corazón.

No sabía en qué punto eso había cambiado.

—¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Hikari?

Él bufó.

—Todo el mundo asume eso siempre. También puedo pensar en una cosa o dos.

Mimi torció la boca en falso disgusto y su expresión se volvió pensativa.

—Takeru lo endulzaría más y sé que esas palabras no son de Koushiro tampoco. Así que tengo a Yamato, Sora y Jou.

Taichi se rio en voz baja.

—Tal vez alguien mayor.

—Si es mayor al superior me quedo sin... ¿Hablaste de _mí_ con el profesor Nijishima?

Taichi alzó un hombro.

—No le dije tu nombre. Hay muchas chicas en el Instituto.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos pero sonreían sus ojos.

—No tiene mucho que adivinar. Meimei se mudó después de lo que pasó con los digimon. Sora tiene otra pareja. Miyako no pasa tanto tiempo contigo como yo. Y Hikari es _tu_ hermana.

Él sonrió, más divertido que apenado.

—Y sólo a ti te digo princesa. Supongo que es bastante obvio.

—Nadie te acusará de ser sutil —Mimi respondió. Tampoco era algo que aplicase a ella—. Pero todavía no me has dicho-

Sus ojos se encontraron una imagen inesperada pero familiar.

 _Oh_.

—¿Es...?

—Había sido destruido por el Digimon Emperador pero después del _reboot_ simplemente volvió. Tu castillo.

—Nunca fue mi castillo —respondió, admirando la estructura antigua que lucía, imponente, en la distancia—. Sólo era muy niña para verlo.

Mimi miró a Palmon sintiendo una punzada de vergüenza.

—¿ _Por qué_ estamos aquí?

—Creí que era un buen lugar.

—¿Un buen lugar? Taichi, recuerdas lo que pasó.

—Mi memoria no se reinició —respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Miraron a sus digimon a la vez, recuerdos similares pasando en el silencio, durmiendo en la memoria—. Palmon encontró este lugar en una de sus caminatas.

Se giró hacia su compañera.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Palmon?

—Algo.

Ella no entendía del todo como había funcionado el reinicio en sus compañeros digimon. Ellos habían recuperado la memoria, al menos parcialmente, en lo que los involucraba.

Palmon había llorado cuando recordó que había dejado a Mimi sin despedirse en una ocasión y tuvo que convencerla que no había sido así, que al final habían llegado a despedirse. También era cierto que había huecos en la memoria, piezas faltantes. Koushiro lo había atribuido a la intensidad de las emociones atadas a esos recuerdos. Algunos eran angustiantes en exceso, y por eso Tailmon había sido capaz de rememorar a Wizardmon incluso contra todo pronóstico.

—¿Y _qué_ estamos haciendo aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos. Mejores recuerdos.

Taichi le tendió la mano otra vez, una invitación.

Mimi tampoco dudó esa vez. Y estarían bien, ella sabía. Porque el amor era tan simple o complicado como eso.


End file.
